linuxfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Wikia copyrights
The text of all Wikia sites is freely licensed under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL). Reusers of the content must retain it under the same licence, ensuring it remains free. Please read the text of the GNU Free Documentation License for full details of this licence. :Permission is granted to copy, distribute and/or modify this document under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License, Version 1.2 or any later version published by the Free Software Foundation; with no Invariant Sections, with no Front-Cover Texts, and with no Back-Cover Texts. :A copy of the license is included in the section entitled "GNU Free Documentation License". :Content on Wikia is covered by disclaimers and the Wikia terms of use. GNU Free Documentation License The GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL) is a copyleft license for free content, designed by the Free Software Foundation (FSF). The GFDL is a copyleft license, meaning the content can be copied, modified, and redistributed so long as the new version grants the same freedoms to others and acknowledges the authors of the Wikia page. Wikia content will, therefore, will remain free forever and can be used by anybody subject to certain restrictions, most of which serve to ensure that freedom. Wikipedia, one of the web's most popular reference works uses the GFDL. Using the same license as that site makes it easy for Wikia users to reuse the content from Wikipedia. You must adhere to the GFDL when using Wikipedia content. An easy way to link back to Wikipedia is to use the . Image guidelines GFDL or public domain images are strongly preferred on Wikia. Copyright-violating images are subject to deletion. must be added to the image description page of every uploaded image. Licensing exceptions Désencyclopédie is the only Wikia currently allowed to include non-GFDL pages. This is to allow the community to adapt content from Uncyclopedia, its sister project, under the terms of the Creative Commons BY-NC-SA. Pages that are not available under both the GFDL and this CC license will be clearly tagged as such. See Desencyclopedie:Project:Copyright for details on this. Other exceptions: #The sister projects of Wikia may be under different licenses. #Images and other uploaded files may be available under an alternative free license, or under fair use. #Some users may have chosen to multi license their edits. In such cases, that user's edits will be available under the GFDL as well as other licenses. #Some wiki communities may have chosen to multi license their whole wiki. In such cases, the content will be available under the GFDL as well as other licenses. Attribution templates It is often recommended that a template such as be placed on a article copied from a GFDL wiki. This gives attribution to the source of the content. Please note that if you are the sole author of the original content, you do not, and in some cases, should not, place such a template on the work when you place it on a second wiki. Wikipedians may view this as spam if you add such a template that links back to Wikia when it is not legally necessary to do so. See this thread on one of Wikipedia's mailing list in 2006 for an example. See also * Designated agent * Copy of the licence on gnu.org * Wikipedia's copyright FAQ * Wikipedia article about the GFDL * Multi-licensing: License your own edits under the GFDL plus something else * Common mistakes: The GFDL is not the same as a Creative Commons License Category:About Wikia fi:Wikian tekijänoikeudet ja:Wikia 著作権 zh:Wikia 著作權 ru:Авторские права